A change
by Princess Nikki
Summary: Rafe realizes he must give Evelyn up, for the sake of she and Danny's family, now he is living in New York. Will he find the perfect girl?
1. Introductions

A Change Princess Nikki Summary: A "what if" type fic. Danny survived the deadly mission in China, Rafe realizes he has to let Evelyn go, for the sake of Danny and Evelyn's new family. Now he is living in New York, with a job in the Navy as a Commanding Officer. Will he ever find the love that he had with Evelyn? Disclaimer: NADA belongs to moi  
  
It was a sunny morning in New York. Many people were walking briskly down Fifth Avenue on their way to work. Rafe McCawley stepped out of his first floor apartment to the mailbox. He smiled as he recognized Evelyn's neat handwriting and the Hawaii postmark. It had been three years since he left Pearl Harbor, after he and Danny almost died in China. He walked into the room tearing the envelope as he walked. He sat in his favorite chair by the window and unfolded the piece of writing paper. Dear Rafe, Hello! How is New York? We miss you here in Hawaii and we all hope you Are able to make it for a visit. Danny sends his love and says he will write you a letter soon. He is so busy, Rafe, this job is going to Get to him, I just know it Little Danny is so smart Rafe; he is so very smart! He has grown so much since last year, still his favorite Toy is the red toy plane you gave him for Christmas, I've got to go write back Love, Evelyn PS: Danny wants to know if there is anyone "special" in your life?  
  
Rafe laughed at the last line. He doubted there would ever be anyone "special" ever again, no one like Evelyn. He knew Danny felt badly, that's why he wanted to know, but he had given his heart to Evelyn, and he was still not as confident with women. Recently, Rafe had wandered into the brick office of Dr. Simon Caulfield, a psychiatrist, mentally kicking himself all the way up in the elevator. He made an appointment and went to it. The doctor had told him the same thing he had been telling himself for the past two years, get over it, try someone new, find another Evelyn. Rafe dressed for the day in his Navy uniform and headed to the Navy airfield. He worked until four o'clock then headed out to the parking lot to his Cadillac and got in. He drove home listening to the radio playing Cole Porter's latest hit. He arrived home and sat down with the newspaper. After fifteen minutes of sheer boredom, he finally decided to go out. Maybe this would be good for him. He showered and changed and headed to a small club he knew of in Times Square. He parked, and walked inside, sat down at a table and ordered a drink. After listening to the band for a little while he started to look around at the people. He noticed a young woman walk in alone, she was very pretty, her long blonde hair was swept to the side and she wore a short, red dress. She was seated next to Rafe and he couldn't help but notice she was alone. He smiled at her and surprising to Rafe she smiled back. He decided to ask her to dance. "Excuse me ma'am but I couldn't help but notice, you are, um, alone. Would you care to dance?" "Sure, what's your name? I'm Ella." "Mines Rafe, it's a pleasure to meet you Ella." Rafe escorted her onto the dance floor and the two danced for what seemed like hours. Finally the two took a seat at the table. "What do you do Rafe?" " I'm a Navy pilot, do you work?" "Yes. I'm a Navy nurse." Rafe was surprised, she had to be new he thought he knew everyone in the Infirmary. "Have you worked at the Navy long?" "No, Actually just a few months." That explained it. Rafe had been putting off getting his newest round of vaccinations and he hadn't been sick so old Martha the head nurse hadn't been his buddy in awhile. "So Ella, Where are you from?" "Philadelphia, you?" "I'm from Tennessee, a little farm down there." Before they realized it, it was after one in the morning. "Come on I'll give you a ride home." Said Rafe. "Okay!" she replied Rafe paid the bill from the drinks and they walked out to the parking lot. They talked and laughed about all different subjects all the way to the Navy base. He pulled up to the house she lived in, a tiny bungalow with a small porch. He got out and opened the passenger side door and helped her out of the car. While walking her up the steps he said, "Well, Ella may I call you?" "Sure Rafe, I'd love that!" Rafe kissed her hand and headed back to the car and then home. Maybe the shrink had been right? 


	2. Luv is in the air

A Change Princess Nikki Summary: A "what if" type fic. Danny survived the deadly mission in China, Rafe realizes he has to let Evelyn go, for the sake of Danny and Evelyn's new family. Now he is living in New York, with a job in the Navy as a Commanding Officer. Will he ever find the love that he had with Evelyn? Disclaimer: NADA belongs to moi A/N: The story is going to switch a little in this chapter to give more info on Ella. We all know about Rafe but this woman may be a little complex. He was wonderful. As little as Ella knew about Rafe she knew he was special, unique. In the small time they had spoken neither had brought up their past. Monday morning came quickly for both. Ella showered and dressed in her white nurses uniform she was in hurry because she was hoping to see Rafe on his way to the base. "Hey Elle? What's up with you this morning? You are never this cheery!" said Mary, one of her roommates. "She met a guy Friday night." Said Michaela, another roommate. "WHAT! I thought you got lost and went to the wrong club, Ella! You never said anything about finding company there!" "Yeah and she was out until one in the morning." Interjected Michaela. "What's his name?" "Rafe. Rafe McCawley, he's in the Navy, you know? A pilot, probably just a grounded flyboy" ******************** Rafe was watching a few of the planes take off on the runway when a young pilot came up to him. "Sir, um, there is a, um, someone here to see you." "Alright." "She is waiting for you at the gate." She? One name flew into Rafe's mind "Ella" he hadn't realized he had said that aloud. Rafe walked quickly to the gate that led onto the runway. He hurried up to her and said "Well hey Miss Ella how have you been?" Rafe took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Because the war was still going on the only pilots on the base were those in training. As Rafe kissed Ella's hand he heard a few whistles and claps. "Hey Colonel! It's about time you've got a girl." "Boys back to your stations!" shouted Rafe. "Colonel?" asked Ella. "Yeah well sorry I didn't mention that Ella, its just I don't like to talk about it much, you know work and all." "And to think I just thought you were some grounded flyboy who was lucky enough to keep himself out of the war!" "Ella would you like to have dinner with me?" Rafe asked abruptly "I'd love to Rafe." "Let me give you a ride home and I'll pick you up at five?" "That sounds wonderful!" "I just have to tell them I'm leaving, okay? Want to come in with me?" "Sure." Rafe and Ella entered the large building and walked up a flight of steps turned a few times then up another flight of steps turned right and entered a door which had Rafe's name on it. "Hey Marjorie! I just wanted to tell you I was leaving for the day. "  
  
"But its only two-thirty?" said a heavy woman with dark hair, pale skin and watery blue eyes. "Yes well I have dinner plans, and I just feel like going home right now tell John to take over down on the field." As Rafe said "dinner plans" Marjorie eyed Ella suspiciously. "Rafe aren't you going to introduce your friend?" "Sure, Marjorie, this is Ella, Ella this is my secretary Marjorie." "Pleasure" said Marjorie disdainfully. "Very nice to have met you!" Ella said, Rafe was practically dragging her out of the room. "Rafe?" Ella questioned. "Sorry about that Ella, but Margie, she gets awful nasty and she was in one of them moods" Rafe replied. "Come on, I'll drop you off now." They drove along the road out of the air base until they reached Ella's house where a few women were sitting on the porch. Rafe got out of the car and walked over to Ella's side. "Who is this?" Mary wondered aloud. Then Ella stepped out of the car. The girls realized this must be the guy. "Bye Rafe, see you in a few hours." "Okay Ella, Good afternoon ladies." Rafe said directing the last comment to Ella's friends. Rafe got in his car and drove away. "See you in a few hours?" demanded Mary "He asked me to dinner" "Elle, you never said that your new guy was gorgeous." "Oh isn't he! Just simply adorable. You know how I thought he was just a pilot?" Well guess what? He's a colonel." "No! And he isn't married with a family?" asked Mary "Nope, well not that I know of" ******************* Ella and Rafe entered a small restaurant. They were seated almost immediately and when the waiter came over he recognized Rafe. "Ah Mister Rafe it is ah how you say fabulous to see you" said and Italian man whose English wasn't perfect and spoke with a heavy accent. "Same to you Antonio." Replied Rafe. The waiter left after taking their drink orders. "Rafe? You don't have a wife and children do you?" "NO!" Rafe said laughing "Well good because Mary had me convinced that you were married and had kids and." she trailed off "Its not funny!" She said obviously perturbed. "Why would Mary think I had a wife and all? By the way who is Mary?" "My roommate, she thought it because you have a great job, you're 'single', you are adorable." She said blushing. "Thank you for the compliment, relay that to Mary for me?" "Okay" They ate and left the restaurant. "C'mon I've got a surprise for you." "Really?" ********************** "NO! Rafe! Don't flip this thing!" Ella shouted. Rafe, taking a leaf from Danny's book had taken Ella on a flight to see the New York skyline, from a bird's eye view. Rafe turned the plane over in a barrel roll for the second time, getting the satisfaction of Ella's shrieks. They were snuggled into the small plane and enjoying the sultry summer night. Ella was enchanted with Rafe, she knew that he was perfect, but she also knew there was an inside story behind Rafe. Whenever she brought up his being single he always seemed to change the subject or shake off her question. 


	3. Revealed

A/N: Ok folks. for the disclaimer see chapters 1 and 2; Are they in the Army or Navy? I just assumed Navy because Pearl Harbor was a Navy base, not an Army base, tell me in the REVIEW, by the way Please Review; and Now here in chapter 3 Rafe will get closer to Ella!  
  
Ella returned to the house a little late that night. She hadn't expected anyone to be awake but Mary and Michaela were waiting anxiously on the sofa in the living room.  
  
"So Elle, Where did he take ya?" Mary asked  
  
"He took me to dinner at a little Italian restaurant, and then for a ride in his plane. We flew over the harbor, and saw the skyline."  
  
"How romantic! I wish I could meet a guy that sweet!" Michaela gushed.  
  
"I can't help but think but think he is hiding something."  
  
*************  
  
"Bringggggggggggggggggggggggggg Bringggggggggggggggg "  
  
The phone in Danny and Evelyn Walker's kitchen was ringing.  
  
Evelyn hurried from the living room where she was reading a story to little Danny and pushing baby Grace in the swing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ev!"  
  
"Rafe?"  
  
"Yes, it's me"  
  
"Oh Rafe we've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you all too. So Ev is Danny around?"  
  
"No, he had to go down to the base, something happened to one of the planes. What's up?"  
  
"Well, don't tell Danny, I wanna tell him, I kinda met a girl."  
  
"NO! Rafe that's fantastic! Where? What's her name? Is she nice?" "Yea isn't it great? Her name is Ella and I met her when I was out having dinner one night. She is nice, you'd like her Evelyn, and I've only been seeing her since last week but I really like her Ev. For the first time in awhile I feel like everything is in place, the way it should be. So I'll call Danny at the base I really want to tell him. He'll be happy."  
  
"Yes he will Rafe. It is so good to hear your voice. Want to say hi to little Danny?"  
  
"Sure! How is my little Gracie?"  
  
"She's good. Here he is."  
  
Evelyn yelled into the living room "Danny? Uncle Rafe is on the phone! He wants to say hello." He came running into the kitchen and jumped onto a chair so he could reach the phone.  
  
"Hi Uncle Rafe! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daddy took me up in the plane the other day. I want to be a pilot just like you and Daddy. "  
  
"I thought you wanted to be a firefighter?"  
  
"Nope that was laaaassssst week"  
  
"Ok well put Mommy back on the phone. I love you squirt."  
  
"Love ya too. Bye."  
  
"Ok Rafe I'll talk to you again soon."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
***********************  
  
"Walker here"  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"Rafe? That you?"  
  
"Yea it's me buddy, I called the house but Ev said you were here."  
  
"Yea one of the trainees smashed into god knows what. So Rafe what is so important that you called me here?" "Well Danny. I met someone."  
  
"As in a girl someone?"  
  
"Yeah her name's Ella. She's a real sweetheart Dan; I met her while I was out to eat by myself one night. She's a nurse at the base, I haven't been to the infirmary in awhile so I hadn't met her."  
  
"I'm so glad Rafe, I mean you've been kind of keeping to yourself out there."  
  
"I really think she's special."  
  
"Whoa Rafe, you sound awful serious."  
  
"Well I was kinda thinking if things go okay I wanted to ask her to come home with me for Thanksgiving. Would you or Evie mind?"  
  
"I really think both Evelyn and I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"Great! I'll call you soon." *********************  
  
Rafe and Ella were parked on a cliff looking at the view. A picnic basket was at their feet and the September breeze was blowing. It had been a few weeks since they had gone out for the first time and neither was planning on leaving the other anytime soon. Ella broke apart from their kiss a little flustered.  
  
"Rafe?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"I was wondering why do you always avoid me whenever I ask about your past?  
  
"Well Elle, I've had a hard life. Do you really want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes I do Rafe."  
  
"My best friend Danny and I entered the Army and trained as pilots. This was about three years ago. I met Evelyn, a nurse, right here in New York. I decided to go to England, they really needed men to help with the war. Danny promised if anything had happened to me would tell Evelyn. The Nazis shot down my plane, I almost drowned, hell I was presumed dead. So Danny told Evie, and the two of them, well they got involved with each other, thinking I was dead. Then I came back. The French saved me. I was so angry with Danny and Evelyn. The date was December 6th, 1941. The next morning the Japs attacked us where we were stationed at Pearl Harbor. Danny, Evelyn and I lost some very close friends that day. But Danny and I managed to shoot down 7 planes; we were selected to go to China as a secret mission. We were going to drop bombs on Japanese cities. My plane landed safely in China but Danny's almost didn't. He was barely alive. Luckily, he lived. As soon as he was well he married Evelyn, see they already had a baby on the way. I couldn't break up their family. I loved Ev but I valued Danny's friendship. I trusted that he really did love her. I figured it had to be a sign that I was foolish to go to England."  
  
Ella was crying. "Oh Rafe! I'm so sorry" she sobbed  
  
"Shh don't cry Ella, I have you now. You are exactly what I need. Are Danny and Evelyn still together?"  
  
"Yes, they have two children, Danny and Grace. So tell me is your life as messed up as mine was?"  
  
"No, I was born in Philadelphia, my parents Joan and Tom were sweet, they traveled a lot though, while they were in Mexico they contracted cholera, they were helping with the sick children there, my father was a doctor and my mom a nurse. I was thirteen then, I moved into my great-aunts' house, they were sweet but they weren't my parents. I went to the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania and studied to be a nurse. During that time both of my aunts died, within weeks of each other. I then entered the Navy and was stationed right in Philadelphia. Now I'm here."  
  
"Ella would you like to come to Hawaii with me for the holidays? It will be better then being by yourself."  
  
"I'd love too, I miss being with family for the holidays."  
  
"Danny and Evie will love to have you. I know it's early to ask but I just couldn't wait." 


	4. Invitation?

Okay Chapter 4! ****************  
  
Danny was sitting in his favorite chair by the window watching Evelyn in the yard, where she was hanging up wash in the yard. It was late October, still very warm in Hawaii. The phone rang. "Bring, Bring, Bringggggg"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Danny!"  
  
"Hi Rafe! Your phone bill is going to be outrageous! Calling here all these times."  
  
"Yea but I miss you all. I asked Ells to come with me for the holidays, she said she would want to. She's an orphan, hasn't had a real Thanksgiving in years she said."  
  
"That's great I'll tell Ev, she'll be so glad Rafe. It's always a little lonely here during the holidays, just you, me, Ev and the kids."  
  
"Okay well I've gotta go buy some food. I told Ella I'd make dinner. So I'm actually just going to go get some takeout. I don't know how to cook. Oh Dan, she can cook! She made dinner for me last week it was so delicious. Her peach cobbler was better then my mother's, remember my mother's Dan?"  
  
"Yeah Rafe I do. Rafe you sound very happy."  
  
"Yeah Danny I am." *****************  
  
Ella got dressed quickly in a tight, blue dress. Rafe had invited her for dinner and she was going to be late. She hurried down Fifth Avenue and into Rafe's building. She walked into the living room and said  
  
"Rafe! I'm here!"  
  
"In the kitchen Ells!"  
  
Ella walked into the small kitchen and grabbed an apron, and tied it around her waist.  
  
"Need help?" She said as she moved closer to Rafe. Her lips just inches from his, she pressed them gently against his. She pulled away and said, "Mmm you taste good."  
  
"So do you. And I'd love some help. Wanna put that bowl on the table?"  
  
Ella picked up the bowl of salad that was sitting on the counter, placed it neatly on the table and returned to the kitchen. Rafe was just putting mashed potatoes into a bowl. Dinner was delicious; Rafe was a very good cook, which surprised Ella.  
  
"I talked to Danny today"  
  
"Really? How is everyone there?"  
  
"Very good. Dan said they would love to have you for the holidays. So I was thinking maybe we could go for Thanksgiving and stay through New Years?"  
  
"But what about work Rafe? You have to be at the base and I have to be at the hospital."  
  
"Well we can put in for a temporary transfer. You and Evelyn can go to the hospital and I'll help Danny at the air base."  
  
"That sounds wonderful! But we better go shopping here in New York before we leave. I want to make sure we have lots of presents. And call Evelyn and ask her what we can bring? Rafe where are we going to stay? We can't impose on Danny and Evelyn for two months it's just too long."  
  
"Whoa Elle slow down. We won't leave till just before Thanksgiving, not for another month. But you're right about staying with Ev and Danny. They have two little kids that I love dearly but they can get a little annoying. I'll call the base in Pearl and ask if they can find us a little house to rent."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about the children being annoying, I was thinking Danny and Evelyn would want some privacy."  
  
"Oh. See I was thinking you and I would want some privacy." Rafe said suggestively.  
  
************************  
  
Ella walked briskly down 58th street, tying the belt to her winter coat as she walked. After turning onto Fifth Avenue she spotted exactly what she was looking for, FAO Schwartz. She walked into the toy store and began to search for the perfect gifts for Grace and Danny, Rafe's niece and nephew. After hours of searching in the gigantic store she found a plush doll for little Grace and a pilot figurine with a plane for little Danny.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A block away Rafe walked into the large building labeled TIFFANY & CO. A salesman met him at the door.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes you can. I'm looking for a ring. An engagement ring."  
  
"Ah found that special someone, have we?"  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
"Well there right over here."  
  
Rafe followed the man over to the counter. He had been in love with Ella ever since the moment he laid eyes on her in that club. He knew he was rushing a little, but he wasn't getting any younger. He and Ella could always have a long engagement. It was almost Thanksgiving, and if he proposed on Christmas they'd have been together six months.  
  
"What style ring were you looking for sir?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. I don't have much experience in engagement ring shopping."  
  
A few hours later he had decided on the perfect ring and wanted to look for something special for Evelyn. He decided on a brooch, which was studded with sapphires, Ev's birthstone.  
  
Rafe left the store and headed down Fifth when he spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Elle! Hey Ella!" He moved quickly down the crowded sidewalk to meet her.  
  
"I was just looking for some presents for Grace and Danny. I found a few things that I think you'll like. What's that?" she asked referring to the blue bag from Tiffany's in Rafe's hand.  
  
"Nothing! Just a few presents for some pretty girls." He said as he slipped the thin bag into his inner coat pocket. "Come on lets go somewhere for lunch." *********************  
  
Many suitcases and wrapped packages lined the front porch of Ella's house. She was standing outside with her two roommates. Rafe's car pulled up and he got out.  
  
"Good morning girls!" He said as he leaned in to kiss Ella on the cheek "Ready to go Elle?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got everything, I think."  
  
Rafe loaded all of the suitcases and bags into the trunk of the car and started it. He helped Ella into the passenger side of the car. She waved goodbye and they were off. ************************  
  
They arrived in Hawaii at one that afternoon, but to the two East-coasters it felt like four in the afternoon. They landed on the airstrip at the base and saw a pretty woman with long, dark hair dressed in a pale yellow dress and a white hat waving. A little boy about four years old also with dark hair was holding her hand and a navy blue baby carriage sat next to the two. Rafe and Ella walked down the steep steps to the strip. Rafe had warned Ella that she would have to change because of the heat. So while the plane was refueling in California, both Rafe and Ella had changed into summery clothes. Ella wore a short sleeved white dress, which was decorated with red polka dots. She found it on sale at Bloomingdales in September. A red hat was perched on her neatly combed hair. She really wanted Evelyn and Danny to like her. Rafe helped her down the steps and they walked quickly over the where the woman, who Ella assumed was Evelyn, was. She embraced Rafe and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Uncle Rafe! Uncle Rafe!" the little boy shouted.  
  
"Hey squirt I missed you. Everyone I want you to meet Ella."  
  
Evelyn hugged her and said "Ella it is so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from Rafe!" Little Danny suddenly got shy and hid behind his mother. "Danny say hello!" Evelyn commanded.  
  
"Hi." The little boy said quietly.  
  
"Hi Danny, it's nice to meet you! I'm Ella." Said Ella who was crouching down so she would be the little boy's height. She stood up smoothed her skirt and said to Evelyn "It's very nice to meet you too Evelyn. From what Rafe has told me I feel like I know you already!"  
  
The baby in the carriage began to cry. Rafe immediately went over to the stroller. He picked up the baby who was about a year old. Rocking her gently he said, "Ev she got so big! The last time I saw her she didn't weigh ten pounds."  
  
"She has grown. She is a year old now Rafe."  
  
"May I hold her?" asked Ella timidly  
  
"Sure" Evelyn replied.  
  
Ella took the baby and bounced her gently, she giggled and Ella handed her back to her mother.  
  
"Ev, we're gonna go find Danny, We'll meet you at the house later."  
  
"Okay! See you soon!" **********************  
  
Danny was working on a plane in the large garage where the planes were kept. Rafe walked into it and Danny walked along the wing to come down and say hello. He jumped down and he and Rafe hugged each other tightly. Ella watched, wishing she had a friend she was this close with.  
  
"You must be the infamous Ella. I'm Danny Walker." Danny said offering her his hand.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say infamous!" Ella replied laughing.  
  
"Oh I would. You are all Rafe talks about."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Dan, Where can I find Lt. Mitchell?"  
  
"Upstairs, I think its room 201. Why?"  
  
"We're renting his house. I'm going to go see him now then I'm going to go visit Ev and the kids."  
  
"I'll see you two then."  
  
****************  
  
"Come in!" a loud voice said.  
  
Rafe and Ella entered the office and introduced themselves. The man said he and his wife would be leaving tomorrow morning so Rafe and Ella could move in then. Rafe signed the lease and they left.  
  
"Wanna go to the beach tomorrow Ells?"  
  
"Yes! I want to put my feet in the Pacific Ocean."  
  
They entered the front door of Danny and Evelyn's house. Danny was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich with little Danny. As soon as they came in chairs were pulled up and sandwiches placed in front of them. The lunch conversation was lively; Ella and Evelyn talked about the newest fashions and such, while Danny and Rafe discussed the war. They both were hopeful that it would end soon. Hours later Ella and Rafe retired to the two guestrooms to sleep. To them six p.m. felt like 11 at night. *******************  
  
"Rafe! Bring that red suitcase into the bedroom please?" Ella called from the second floor of the beautiful old, Polynesian inspired house. Rafe drug the large, heavy suitcase up the two staircases.  
  
"WHAT do you have in here?"  
  
"Clothes, shoes, stuff. Leave me alone! Oh and there are two more downstairs"  
  
************************** 


	5. Hello Hawaii

Chapter Five  
  
Princess Nikki  
  
A/N: Ok so I know. I'm a little overzealous with this story. Five chapters in two days! I just can't help myself! On with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rafe and Ella finished unpacking. "Elle wanna go to the beach? You can finally swim in the Pacific?"  
  
"Sure Rafe! I've just got to change."  
  
Rafe changed quickly but Ella took much longer.  
  
"Come on Elle! Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
She came down the steps quietly and slowly. Her hair was twisted up on top of her head; she wore a two- piece lavender bathing suit, the top tied around her neck and the bottoms showed a little leg. (A/N think of the white one Evelyn wore. Don't mean to sound too shallow with the description but I didn't want it to sound too um trashy)  
  
Rafe's jaw dropped, she looked beautiful. "Wow."  
  
"What do I look okay?"  
  
"You look beautiful." He said as he reached foreword to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"No stop! Rafe! It's cold! I have to get used to it." Ella screamed. Rafe had picked her up from the warm white sand and was carrying her toward the ocean.  
  
"I'm going to throw you in!" he said as he carried her into the almost waist high water.  
  
SPLASH! Ella was dropped from Rafe's arms into the cool water. She went under and came up sputtering.  
  
"Oh you are so going to pay. That was so mean." Rafe turned to run towards the beach when Ella jumped on his back and brought him down into the water with her.  
  
"Oh so that's how we're gonna play the game, huh?" he said as he stood up and brushed the sand from his hair.  
  
"You did it to me first!" Ella screamed and ran to the beach. She flopped down on the warm, white sand and tucked a towel under her soaking head. Rafe lay down beside her and stretched himself over her. He slowly brought his lips to meet hers, they touched briefly, and Ella opened her mouth more so Rafe could slip his tongue inside. They continued like this for awhile until voices and footsteps could be heard. Ella stood up and tried to shake the sand from her wet body as Evelyn, Danny, little Danny and Gracie approached over the cliff.  
  
"Hi!" Ella yelled and waved to them. "Over here!" Rafe joined in. He stood up and kissed Ella on the ear. "And to think if they hadn't shown up." Rafe whispered to Ella. "Rafe McCawley! Get your mind out of the gutter! Who's to say I would have let anything happen!" she teased. "Well at least not out here in public." She whispered as an afterthought.  
  
"Hi guys. What happened to you two?" Danny asked curiously, eyeing Ella's messed up, wet hair and the fact that the two of them were completely covered in sand.  
  
"Rafe threw me into the water and I, well, I retaliated." She said with a mischievous smile.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly for the group. They played in the water and built sandcastles with the kids. By five o'clock everyone was ready to go home. Tomorrow, being Thanksgiving, Rafe and Ella would go over to Danny and Ev's for dinner. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella woke suddenly realizing she wasn't in her own bed. She bumped something beside her and almost screamed before she realized it was Rafe. The events of the night before came flooding back to her. She dressed quickly and walked downstairs to the living room where she picked up both Rafe's and her own clothing that had been hastily discarded as the two made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Then, she moved into the kitchen where she started to make breakfast. Rafe, smelling the food cooking came downstairs quietly and put his arms around Ella's waist.  
  
"No regrets about last night?"  
  
"None at all." She answered.  
  
Rafe had been hoping she would say that, he didn't want to make her feel like she had to sleep with him just to be with him.  
  
Ella placed a plateful of bacon and eggs in front of Rafe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"For what?" Rafe asked her.  
  
"For loving me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Amen." They all replied. Danny had just finished giving the blessing when Evelyn said "Okay! Now it's time for our Thanksgiving ritual. You all have to say what you're thankful for." Danny and Rafe started to protest "Aw Ev come on! Not again! Every year we all say the same things!" Danny mumbled.  
  
"I'll start. I'm thankful for my family, all of you, oh and your health." Said Evelyn.  
  
"Same for me. Oh and I'm thankful for having a best friend like Rafe." Danny told them.  
  
"I'm thankful for my toy plane" little Danny told them matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm thankful for finding someone as special as Rafe. And for all of you because otherwise I would have had to be by myself for the holidays." Ella said.  
  
"I'm thankful for having Ella in my life. She means more to me now then I ever thought anyone would." Rafe said.  
  
Danny and Evelyn, who were seated at the other end of the table, squeezed each other's hand, both thinking the same thing: Had Rafe really moved on?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Evelyn? What time do you have to be at the hospital tomorrow?" Ella inquired.  
  
"Not until one, but I have to drop the kids off at the babysitters first, why?"  
  
"Because I'm done around one and you could just take the kids with you to the hospital, and we could switch off, I'll take Danny and Grace back home and you can get them when your done."  
  
"That sounds great! I'll be done by three."  
  
After Evelyn had had the children she refused to stop working all together, so she just cut her hours to two or three a day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rafe and Ella returned home to their large, rented house. Rafe went upstairs to use the bathroom, while Ella settled herself on the back porch, which had a beautiful view of the ocean. Rafe went back downstairs to find Ella, he noticed a light on in the back of the house and figured that's where she was.  
  
He leaned against the doorjamb, just watching her as she watched the ocean. Unbeknownst to Rafe, Ella knew he was there.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Rafe questioned.  
  
"The ocean."  
  
"See, I was thinking she is beautiful. Not it, I wasn't paying any attention to the ocean."  
  
"Rafe!" Ella said blushing.  
  
They snuggled together on the sofa just resting, when Ella said, "I'm tired I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Now Miss Ella will you be sleeping in your own bed or mine?" Rafe said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe awoke again to the smell of breakfast cooking. This was definitely something he could get used to. He went down to the kitchen where he found Ella making pancakes in her pajamas.  
  
"Didn't bother to get dressed? I'm sure the nurses will love that look, I know I do."  
  
"Oh stop it you tease! Here eat. I have to go get dressed."  
  
Forty-five minutes later Ella returned dressed in her nurses uniform  
  
"Come on I'll drop you off on my way to Hickam." Rafe said as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
Rafe opened the door for Ella and kissed her goodbye. "Don't be givin' the nurses a hard time. Be a good girl."  
  
"You sound like my father." ************************************************************************  
  
Ella walked up the steps to the hospital where Barbara, the head nurse was waiting at a desk just inside the door. "Hi I'm Ella Carraway. I've just transferred here from New York."  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just watching that guy in the car." She was referring to Rafe. "He looks just like this guy I knew once."  
  
"Oh that's my boyfriend, Rafe."  
  
"Rafe as in Rafe McCawley?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes I do. He was stationed here when I was. I knew him through a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh well I met him in New York, we're here for the holidays visiting his friends Danny and Evelyn Walker."  
  
"I haven't seen him in years. I'm surprised Ev didn't mention he was coming in." ************************************************************************  
  
"Okay be good for Ella! I'll see you guys around three!" Evelyn said as she met Ella outside of the hospital.  
  
"So did you both have lunch?"  
  
"Yes, mommy made me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Gracie had a bottle."  
  
"Okay, how about if I get you some ice cream? And I'll get some lunch."  
  
Ella pushed the baby carriage and talked to Danny as they walked to the café around the corner.  
  
Ella finished her sandwich and Danny ate his ice cream, then they left for Rafe and Ella's. ************************************************************************  
  
"So Danny?"  
  
"Yeah Rafe."  
  
" What do ya think of Ella?"  
  
"I like her. She seems real sweet. It was very nice of her to offer to watch Danny and Grace for Ev. You really do like her don't you?"  
  
"Like her? I love her. I was kinda thinking of making her a permanent part of the family. Back in New York, I bought a ring for her. I was going to wait to see what you thought of her, I'm going to give it to her on Christmas." 


	6. The past, the present and the future

Chapter Six Okay! We're on 6 now!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rafe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever know a nurse named Barbara?"  
  
"Yea I did. She was a friend of Evelyn's; I wasn't that good friends with her though. Why?"  
  
"She works at the hospital, she recognized you this morning."  
  
"Well I'll have to stop in tomorrow and see her." ************************************************************************ (A/N: I'm gonna flip in time faster because this could get rather tedious.)  
  
Ella awoke to birds chirping in the early morning sun. Surprisingly, Rafe wasn't in bed. She looked at the clock it read six thirty. She knew Rafe never got up before eight. She searched the house for him. The car was gone and there wasn't a note. She got worried, she hurried into the kitchen and dialed Evelyn and Danny's phone number.  
  
BRING BRING BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
"Ella?"  
  
"Have you seen Rafe? He isn't here and he didn't leave a note."  
  
"Ella go look at the calendar."  
  
Ella went to the desk and glanced at the date. It read December 7th, 1944.  
  
"Oh Evelyn. I completely forgot."  
  
"Every year he and Danny disappear and no one knows where they go."  
  
"Oh okay sorry to wake you Ev. But I was thinking if you want I can watch the kids if you wanted to go visit someone or somewhere."  
  
"I would like that. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure." ************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Danny hold my hand." Ella said as she pushed the baby carriage across the street to the park. She remembered Rafe saying Evelyn had lost some friends on December 7th, 1941. She thought she might have wanted to go visit the cemetery or just be alone to think. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella was reading on the back porch around five that evening when she heard the front door open and close. She decided to let Rafe find her, if he wanted to talk he would, and when he was ready. She heard the refrigerator open and shut. She knew he would find the plate of sandwiches and the bottles of beer she had put in there that afternoon. The screen door opened and Rafe came outside carrying the plate and a bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning."  
  
"It's okay Evelyn told me about Danny and your tradition."  
  
"Thanks for the sandwiches and stuff. That was nice of you."  
  
"Rafe, I just want to tell you, you don't have to talk about it. I understand."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for being here, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe, Ella, Evelyn, Danny, Grace, and little Danny were sitting in the living room at Rafe and Ella's house. It was Christmas Eve. The month had gone quickly, Ella and Rafe had settled in to a routine at Pearl and neither wanted to go back to New York. Christmas carols echoed in the background as they all talked.  
  
"Do you think Santa will come Mommy?" little Danny asked.  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
"Does anyone want anything to drink? Another glass of wine Evelyn?"  
  
"No thanks. We should be going. Grace is already asleep and it is way past Danny's bedtime."  
  
"See you all tomorrow morning. Is there anything we can bring for breakfast?"  
  
"Nope!" The plan for Christmas day was a late breakfast at the Walker's then dinner at Rafe and Ella's. ************************************************************************  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Rafe said to the awakening Ella.  
  
"Merry Christmas. What time is it?"  
  
"Just after nine."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Both showered and dressed in festive clothing and left for breakfast at Danny and Evelyn's. ************************************************************************  
  
"Look! Look what Santa brought me!" little Danny shouted as he showed them all of his presents.  
  
Ella sipped her orange juice and excused herself politely to help Ev with the dishes. Danny and Rafe tried to clean up all the strewn wrapping paper that decorated the living room. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella placed a gorgeous turkey on the table and handed a knife to Rafe, so he could cut it. Bowls of green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and many other things crowded the table. The blessing was said and they all dug in.  
  
"Ella dinner was delicious." Danny told her.  
  
"See Dan, I told you she was a good cook." Rafe commented.  
  
"Oh stop it. I like to cook, my mother taught me from the time I was seven or so." She said as she entered the dining room carrying a giant chocolate cake.  
  
"Lets do presents now." Rafe said.  
  
"Okay." They all agreed.  
  
From Rafe Ella received a pretty dress. Practical but it was sweet. By ten that night everyone was exhausted. The Walkers left and Rafe and Ella were alone. She finished cleaning up the kitchen and sat outside on the back porch. Rafe followed her outside and said "You forgot a present Elle."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
He handed her the velvet box and her eyes grew wide. She had been a little envious of Evelyn, who received a brooch from Rafe but shook it off remembering how far back Ev and Rafe went.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Rafe asked her.  
  
Ella lifted the lid and gazed at the diamond ring. Her eyes wide with amazement she looked up at Rafe.  
  
"Ella, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Rafe. Yes yes yes."  
  
Rafe kissed her and pulled the ring out of the box all at the same time. He pulled away and took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"The dress was just a diversion. Danny and Eve knew about the ring. I just didn't want to ask you in front of anyone. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Oh Rafe! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too." ************************************************************************  
  
"Oh Ella! It's gorgeous!"  
  
"Thank you Evelyn."  
  
It was the day after Christmas and Ella and Evelyn were doing their daily switch off. They walked to the house and sat down in the living room, Danny playing with one of his toys and Grace sleeping in the coach. Ella had an idea. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the base.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Rafe it's me. I just had a great idea."  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"Let's move here, to Pearl Harbor."  
  
"Well I think it is a good idea, I'd love to be around Danny and Ev and the kids. Let's talk about it when I get home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ella was putting a batch of cookies into the oven when Rafe came in.  
  
"Hi beautiful." Rafe said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey. Did you think about what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Danny about it too. He said I would be able to get a transfer to Pearl, they are understaffed here. So if you want to we could go to New York after New Years as planned and pack our stuff and come back."  
  
"Sounds great." ************************************************************************  
  
"She's back, Ella is back!" Michaela shouted from the living room where she was looking out the window.  
  
"Elle's here?"  
  
"Yeah she just pulled up."  
  
Ella got out of the car and walked up the steps to the porch. She opened the door and stepped into the living room. Immediately she was assaulted with hugs. She knew she would miss the girls, but Rafe was happier in Hawaii, she could tell.  
  
"Girls. I have something to tell you. I'm moving to Hawaii, permanently. Rafe and I got engaged."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mary snatched Ella's hand and gazed at her ring.  
  
"Elle it is gorgeous."  
  
"Hi girls." Rafe said announcing his presence.  
  
He put down all of Ella's suitcases and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. ********************************************************************* 


	7. Wedding Bells

Chapter Seven  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Goodbye! I will miss you all! I promise to write." Said Ella as she put the last of her things on the porch for Rafe to load into the car.  
  
"Send me a bottle of sand!" Mary called after the moving car.  
  
Ella leaned her head against the car window and sighed, she doubted she would ever see them again. In the short time she had known them she felt they had been close.  
  
"You okay Hun?"  
  
"Yea just thinking about the future, you know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hickam dawned clear and sunny to Rafe and Ella. Much unlike the first time they went to Pearl, Rafe and Ella's appearances were messy and unkempt. Rafe's shirt was untucked and his pants wrinkled. Ella wore a simple dress that was wrinkled, and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. The drug themselves off the plane and found Danny and Evelyn waiting for them. Ella and Evelyn began to talk and walk, while Rafe and Danny began to talk about Ella and Rafe's living arrangements. ************************************************************************  
  
"Rafe there's another house on Seacrest!" Ella screeched from where she perched in the backseat of the convertible car. Rafe ran down the steps to take a look at the newspaper Ella held.  
  
"Wait Elle. Seacrest? That's beachfront, I doubt it's in our price- range."  
  
"Let's go look anyway. Please for me?"  
  
"Sure." ************************************************************************  
  
"Oh Rafe it's gorgeous."  
  
Ella and Rafe stood outside a two-floor Polynesian inspired home. Ella stepped onto the porch and glanced up at the massive front door. She loved this house, she knew it was way over the amount she and Rafe could afford but would it hurt to look?  
  
"Oh Rafe!" Ella gushed all the way through the house. Rafe knew that there was no way they could afford this house but he couldn't deny Ella a look.  
  
After they got back in the car Ella thought of something.  
  
"You know Rafe, we just may be able to get that house."  
  
"Ella are you out of your mind. There is no way! I don't have that kind of money." Rafe said slightly annoyed.  
  
"You may not. But I do."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Remember I told you about my aunts? Well when my parents died all their savings, insurance policies everything was put into an account for me, like a little nest egg, then my aunts died their savings and the money from the sale of the house everything went to me. I never needed any of it I worked for my money; all of it is still in a safe in Philadelphia managed by a broker. I forgot until just now that it was there."  
  
"Ells how much is there? Enough for the house?"  
  
"Rafe if I remember correctly there's enough for the house, the wedding, everything."  
  
Rafe was surprised, he knew Ella had said she grew up wealthy. He didn't want to press the amount that she actually had.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yes Mr. Callahan, It's me Ella Carraway. I'm in Hawaii right now."  
  
"What are you doing there dear?"  
  
"I actually just got engaged, my fiancé is in the air corps, he is stationed at Pearl Harbor, we're here planning the wedding and all."  
  
"I can't believe you are engaged! I remember when you were just entering the academy, oh I'll have to tell Millie she'll be so happy to here, she loved your mother."  
  
"So is there anyway the accounts balance? Can it be transferred to a local bank?"  
  
"Sure, sure within the week dear."  
  
Ella said goodbye and hung up the phone. She knew that the money was a lot, enough for both her and Rafe to live comfortably for years. Money wasn't everything though she planned on working till they had kids, the money in the account was for things like a house, schools, maybe a vacation or so. ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe and Ella stood on the porch of the house facing the ocean, kissing, neither could believe that this house actually belonged to them, this was the house they would live in, raise their kids in, grow old in.  
  
Packing boxes were strewn all over the place, Ella was scrubbing the first floor bathroom and Rafe was changing a light bulb in the spacious living room.  
  
"Ding-Dong!" The doorbell echoed throughout the empty house. It had been just over a week since Rafe and Ella had arrived in Hawaii. The money had been transferred into the local bank and Rafe and Ella had gone to collect the needed amount for the house. Rafe had been very surprised at the large sum, however Ella was not fazed. She knew that her parents were wealthy, her grandparents had been very successful in the shipping business, as had their parents. In a way she was very lucky neither of her aunts knew anything of the stock market, the Depression had hit everyone hard, if the money had been in stocks there wouldn't be any left. Her Aunt Betty was very intelligent, but she didn't trust banks, all of the money had been kept in a wall safe in the study.  
  
"Hey Ev, hi kids!" Ella said as she approached the door.  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"Actually, we're pretty much done. I scrubbed everything this morning, Rafe is just changing the light bulbs, and little stuff like that. I'll give you the grand tour, come on."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ella was dressed impeccably in a pale yellow dress, belted at the waist; her golden hair tucked up neatly, a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. She glanced into the bridal shop. As she pushed the door open a bell tinkled somewhere. A sales woman was at her side the moment she stepped in.  
  
"What can I help you with today, ma'am?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what I want yet, but I just wanted to look."  
  
Ella walked over to a dress on a mannequin. Pure white in color the dress was the epitome of beautiful. It was off the shoulder, gathered by a ribbon at the waist and the skirt was sort of like a bell. Ella moved to look at the back of the dress, which was a corset-style.  
  
"May I see this dress in a size six please."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later Ella stepped out of the store carrying the dress in a large garment bag. She walked down the street after deciding to get a soda at the corner café. Rafe spotted her as he drove along Main street. He pulled over beside her.  
  
"Hey! What's that?"  
  
"My dress, DON'T open this Rafe! It's my wedding dress."  
  
Rafe laughed at his future bride, she was so beautiful, and he loved to frustrate her because when he did her eyes gleamed a deep violet color.  
  
"Are you sure I can't take just a little peek?"  
  
"NO! Rafe don't!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Come on lets go home the furniture was delivered this morning while you were out." ************************************************************************  
  
"Okay Rafe move that one over there, no a little to the left, perfect." Ella directed him. They were rearranging the last room, the living room. They both flopped onto the large sofa.  
  
"I'm tired." Ella stretched out, her head on Rafe's lap. "I could go to sleep right here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
And they did. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella looked over the many lists in front of her. She had begun to plan the wedding, and as small as it was going to be, this was difficult. She had made the guest list which was just a few people, the Walker's, Barbara, Sandra and Rose, three nurses from the base, Rafe had invited his friend Red from when he was here at Pearl, and Rafe's parents. Ten people all total. Ella was a little nervous about meeting Rafe's parents, she hoped the liked her. They would be here in about two weeks.  
  
"Ells?"  
  
"Out here" Ella called from the porch where she had been sitting on a chaise.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Rafe asked from the doorway.  
  
"Planning the wedding."  
  
"Oh yeah my father called today. He and my mother are coming a week earlier they want to spend time with us."  
  
"Rafe! They'll be here in a week that means! Oh my god.." She was flipping out Rafe could tell.  
  
"Ella calm down. They will love you. Oh but um maybe we should um not share a room while they are here. My father's rather conventional."  
  
"Definitely." ************************************************************************  
  
Ella had spent three hours deciding what to wear and how she should do her hair. Today Rafe's parents would be arriving. The light early spring breeze blew through the open windows of the new house. Finally Ella pronounced herself done and unlocked the bedroom door. Rafe was a little annoyed at her. She had kicked him out of the bedroom they shared and into one of the multiple guestrooms. She thought his parents would like their privacy, and she and Rafe's room offered just that. It was located on the beachside of the house and had a balcony that overlooked the beach. The large king size bed had multiple feather beds on top of the mattress, making it heaven to sleep on. It was also the only room with a bathroom attached.  
  
Ella walked out of the bedroom and Rafe had to smile, she looked great in the bright pink polka-dotted sundress. Her hair was done up in a twist complete with pink combs, she truly was beautiful.  
  
They met Danny and Evelyn at the airstrip. Mr. McCawley had been like a father to Danny after his own father died and he went to live with Rafe. Finally the plane landed and out walked an older man and woman. Immediately they walked to the group hugging Rafe and Danny and Evelyn and the kids. Rafe's mother was crying and hugging Danny when suddenly everyone noticed Ella was there.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my fiancée Ella Carraway."  
  
Rafe's mother took Ella's hands into her own and looked into her eyes and said "It is wonderful to meet the woman Rafe loves so much. Welcome to the family dear." She finished and embraced Ella.  
  
"It's so wonderful to meet you Ella, you are all Rafe ever talks about." Mr. McCawley said as he hugged her.  
  
They all headed to Rafe and Ella's for lunch. ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe's parents loved the new house. Ella served lunch on the porch, and Mrs. McCawley exclaimed  
  
"The view is absolutely gorgeous here. I love it. And the house is beautiful. You have very nice taste Ella."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McCawley."  
  
"Dear, It's either Mom or Ruth take your pick."  
  
"Okay." Ella said laughing.  
  
"Ruth, you have to see Ella's dress, it's magnificent. The prettiest thing you've ever seen." Evelyn told her.  
  
The three left to go look at the dress which was hanging in the attic under lock and key. Rafe, his father and Danny were left alone.  
  
"So Dad, what do you think?"  
  
"I think she is a very lovely girl Rafe, a wise choice in a wife, you obviously love her. She is a pretty little thing too."  
  
"Yea I know. I really do love her Dad."  
  
"I know son, I know."  
  
In the depth of their conversation neither had noticed Danny had left to see where little Danny had gone to. ************************************************************************  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Ella was going nuts. She was dressed and ready waiting inside the house with Evelyn, who was her matron of honor. She and Rafe had chosen to get married on the beach in front of their house. Time was flying by faster and faster it seemed. First she was walking down the makeshift isle, next saying "I do" and finally kissing Rafe. They had done it. She was now Mrs. Ella McCawley.  
  
The reception was held at the house, catered by a local restaurant. Everyone truly enjoyed themselves. When the party was finally over, Rafe grabbed Ella and began to run to the decorated car. Everyone yelled goodbye and best wishes as they drove away. Ella was apparently the only on with no clue what was going on.  
  
"Rafe where are we going?"  
  
"Well we couldn't spend our first night as a married couple in the house with my parents, could we?"  
  
"Oh! I've got it!" ************************************************************************  
  
Ella awoke in the honeymoon suite of the nicest hotel on the island. She glanced over at the sleeping Rafe and snuggled closer to her new husband. She was thoroughly happy. Yesterday had been perfect, and last night had been, well, nothing short of amazing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ella grabbed a bathrobe and opened the door to a man with a cart.  
  
"Room service."  
  
"Um We didn't order room service."  
  
"No? Are you Mrs. Rafe McCawley?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Your husband ordered it last night Mrs. McCawley. Where would you like it?"  
  
"Um by the window and the table I guess."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
When he had left Ella slipped back into bed with Rafe and gently woke him. The two enjoyed their breakfast together before relaxing for the rest of the day. ************************************************************************ 


	8. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter Eight ************************************************************************  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. McCawley."  
  
"Good Morning Mr. McCawley"  
  
Rafe and Ella had just awoken in their own bed for the first time as a married couple. Rafe's parents had left two days after the wedding and both were glad to have their own room back. Because of the war they were unable to travel for their honeymoon, but hey they were in the honeymoon capital of the world. ***********************************************************************  
  
"Give me the number for an Ella Carraway."  
  
"555-1212, sir."  
  
"And the address?"  
  
"In Manhattan sir, Pansy drive, number 41."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Steve Holloway was not going to give up. He loved Ella and, he had lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again. He was her first love, her only love.  
  
He picked up the phone and decided not to call, just drive over there. He walked out of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel and hailed a cab. ************************************************************************  
  
"Can I help you?" Mary said as she opened the door to a very well dressed stranger on the front porch.  
  
"Yes you can, I'm Steve Holloway, I'm looking for Ella Carraway. Is she in?"  
  
Mary thought, Ella had never mentioned anyone named Steve before.  
  
"Um Ella hasn't mentioned you before, Steve, have you known her long?"  
  
"Oh yes we attended Yorkshire Academy in England together, out parents were friends in Philadelphia. Is she here?"  
  
"No, she moved to Hawaii, Pearl Harbor. I have the address right here." She said as she copied Ella's new address in Hawaii. ************************************************************************  
  
A week later Ella was washing the dishes at the sink, while Danny and Grace sat at the table coloring, well Danny was coloring, and Grace was trying to eat the crayons.  
  
"Ding Donggggggggggg" the doorbell sounded throughout the house.  
  
"Who could that be? It's to early to be your mommy?" She said to the kids as she pulled the apron off and tossed it on the chair in the kitchen. She moved quickly to the foyer to answer the door. The inside door was open; she approached the screen door cautiously.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh Elle, that hurts, you don't recognize me?" The man at the door was wearing a tacky tourist shirt, kaki pants and sunglasses, smiling a cocky smile.  
  
"Steve?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"WHAT are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" He said as he forced his way passed her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ella said as her eyes filled up.  
  
"Well Elle, I wasn't happy. I missed you. I want you."  
  
As he said that Danny came into the room.  
  
"Aunt Ella Gracie's crying. She wants you."  
  
"Aunt?" Steve demanded.  
  
Ella shrugged Steve's question off and headed for the kitchen, Steve in tow. She picked Grace up and bounced her as she went to the freezer for an orange juice popsicle she and the kids had made the day before, Grace was teething and it was the only thing that could console her. She handed the popsicle to her and placed her back into the highchair.  
  
"Danny, do me a favor hon? Go upstairs to my bedroom and call Rafe and tell him to come home right now."  
  
"Sure" Danny said and took off running.  
  
Ella walked out the back door and sat on the porch, taking Grace with her. Not surprisingly, Steve followed. She sat the baby down and stood up.  
  
"Steve I'm married. Whatever fantasy you wanted to carry out by coming here isn't going to happen. I am at no one's beck and call, you have no idea how upset I was when I found out I was hurting Mary Catherine. You never told me you had married her! I am not going to be anyone's mistress!"  
  
Danny had gone back to coloring in the kitchen and yelled, "He says he is on his way Aunt Ella"  
  
"I thought you would wait for me? Ella I love you! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I did love you Steve! I was sixteen you were my school girl crush! I thought you actually cared about me! But no! You were married to my best friend who just so happened to fall out of contact with me. For god's sake Steve she was having your baby!"  
  
Rafe hearing yelling from the back porch hurried through the house. He walked onto the porch to see his wife and a stranger in a very heated argument.  
  
"Is everything okay here Ella? Danny told me you needed me when he called?"  
  
"No Rafe everything isn't okay. This is Steven Holloway, I knew him when I was younger. He just came here to 'reclaim' me his lost love." She said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Rafe decided to be polite. "I'm Rafe McCawley. You know my wife?"  
  
"Yes, she and I met as children, our parents being members of high society we were forced to bond. Then, she started at Yorkshire."  
  
"Yorkshire?" Rafe interrupted.  
  
"Yorkshire Academy? In England. And to put it lightly she had a crush on me. After I graduated I moved to London to start my business. Ella escorted me to many a gala and ball. Then I had to go to India on business. I didn't see Ella till I got back to Philadelphia two years later. Ella was quite grown up then." Steve drawled leisurely.  
  
"Yeah well what Steve is neglecting to tell you Rafe is that while he was in India he married my best friend Mary Catherine McQueen. I, under the impression that he was still single dated him for months, waiting for a proposal. Then one day I ran into Mary Catherine, which was just the thing Steve didn't want to happen. She told me all about how she and Steve met, married, and were expecting a baby. Needless to say I told her about this lying, cheating, sack of scum!"  
  
"Hi guys I'm here for the kids!" Evelyn yelled from the kitchen, she stopped to see what Danny had been drawing, then proceeded to the porch.  
  
"Oh sorry for interrupting!" Evelyn said realizing that Ella and Rafe had company.  
  
"No Ev, don't worry about it, Mr. Holloway was just leaving, weren't you Steve."  
  
"No I wasn't Ella. "  
  
"I'm just going to go, see you all later." Evelyn said as she picked up Grace and walked out.  
  
"Ella wouldn't your parents love to see you now. They're probably rolling in their graves as we speak. You know as well as I do you and I would more then likely be married with 3.5 kids right now if it wasn't for their tragic demise."  
  
"What are you talking about Steve! My parents wouldn't be rolling in their graves!"  
  
"Sure they would Ella. They wanted to see you marry well. Your father and my father had a deal. You would marry me and we would be the couple of high society. But no, You had to go marry Mr. I'm a Pilot in the Army I Make No Money.  
  
That was it Ella freaked out.  
  
"Get out of my house. You have no right to insult my husband like that. You don't even know him Steve. He is a better husband then you can ever be. Get out now or the police will throw you out."  
  
"Fine Ella I'll leave. But when you see what you can't have, remember you could have had me!"  
  
That was it. Rafe hit him as hard as he could right in the face. Steve stumbled, blood streaming from his nose. He walked off the porch onto the beach and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Stay away from my house and my wife you son of a bitch!" Rafe yelled after him.  
  
Ella fell into Rafe's arms sobbing. "Shh Elle, it's okay, it's okay. He's gone honey. "  
  
"Oh Rafe I was so scared. And the children, I was afraid they would get scared if I yelled."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here baby, It's gonna be okay."  
  
"Rafe I don't believe a word he said about my father betrothing me to him. He probably thought if he married me I would come with a big dowry, which is to be expected in upper class families, his family was having financial problems, they were going to lose their estate."  
  
"It's okay sweetie. It doesn't matter, you are mine and no one else's." Rafe said as he rocked her slowly. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella awoke in bed, although the last thing she remembered was crying into Rafe's chest. Rafe must have carried her to bed last night. She got up and went downstairs not bothering to get dressed. Rafe was on the porch with the newspaper. Ella went outside and straddled Rafe's legs, He was stretched out on a chaise.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm sorry about yesterday." Ella told him.  
  
"Why you didn't do anything."  
  
"I was so emotional, I don't know why. I hate Steve." 


	9. New family, new baby

Chapter 9 Correction in time: Ella's parents died when she was 16, not 13, not really important but oh well ************************************************************************  
  
"Oh Ella that's terrible. Are you sure he won't come back?" Evelyn questioned. She and Ella were sitting on the back porch sipping lemonade, discussing what had become known as "The Steve Incident."  
  
"I doubt it, Rafe hit him pretty hard, and Steve may brag about being on the wrestling team but he was, no is, the biggest wimp. He grew up very sheltered."  
  
"And you didn't?" Evelyn said laughing, Ella had since admitted to such things as a coming out party, prep school, shopping sprees in New York City, galas at the White House.  
  
"Well, I was a bit sheltered, I at least knew there were poor people and such thing as a working class."  
  
"Well if it isn't my wife Philadelphia's prettiest debutante." Rafe said as he returned from work, overhearing their conversation.  
  
"Shut up! I never should have told you that!" A lot had come out about Ella since Steve's "visit."  
  
"Oh honey, don't worry I think it's cute."  
  
"Stop! It isn't cute, it's embarrassing!" Ella said defiantly.  
  
"Well as much as I love torturing you Elle, I gotta go, Danny will be in soon."  
  
"See you Ev."  
  
"Tell Danny we all said hello."  
  
"Okay." ************************************************************************  
  
Ella awoke feeling like someone had hit her over the head; she sat up and immediately felt the need to rush to the bathroom. Rafe heard the noise from the bathroom and went to check on her.  
  
"Oh honey, that fish we had for dinner last night must not have agreed with you."  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
"I'll tell Barbara you won't be in, and I'll call Ev and see if the kids can go to the neighbors. You should stay in bed."  
  
Ella doubted it was the fish. It was something else, she knew. She heard Rafe leave and called Evelyn. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella paced the doctor's waiting room. She had to know, she had told Evelyn, who was so excited.  
  
"Ella McCawley?"  
  
"The doctor will see you now."  
  
The doctor did the regular tests, took some blood and told Ella her results would be back shortly. If she was pregnant this would be quite a surprise; she and Rafe had only been married three months and already a baby? ************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang. Ella answered it in a daze.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. McCawley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Sally from Dr. Brooke's office. We have your test results, you are in fact pregnant."  
  
A baby?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Elle, feeling better?" Rafe asked as he entered the living room and saw his wife reading on the sofa.  
  
"Yes much better, I went to the doctor this afternoon."  
  
"Good, did he give you some medicine?"  
  
"Not really. But he did tell me something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
Men, So clueless! "Well Rafe, we're going to have a baby."  
  
"What! That's great! When?" He asked as he scooped her up and spun her around.  
  
"About seven months from now."  
  
"I gotta go tell Danny."  
  
Rafe left his wife standing in the living room and jumped in the car. He thought as he drove over to the base where Danny still was. ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe entered the garage where the planes where kept. Danny was cleaning a tool and looked up as Rafe approached.  
  
"Hey Rafe, I thought you went home?"  
  
"I did I came back to tell you something."  
  
"You could have just called."  
  
"Nah too important. Ella's gonna have a baby."  
  
"That's great! Rafe your gonna be a father."  
  
"I know! Hard to believe it, huh?"  
  
"No Rafe, you'll make a great father." ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe had been thinking about his parents, he really didn't want to tell them they were going to be grandparents over the phone. He also wanted Ella to see where he grew up. Maybe, they could take a trip to Tennessee before Ella got too late into the pregnancy. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella and Rafe were enjoying the soft sea breeze on the back porch. Ella was lying across Rafe, whose hand was caressing her stomach.  
  
"A baby, Elle, I can't believe it. What would you think if we told my parents in person? I mean if we went to Tennessee for a week or two?"  
  
"Sure, Rafe. I'd like to see the house you grew up in, and see your parents again."  
  
So it was settled Rafe and Ella would surprise his parents next week. ************************************************************************  
  
A week later.  
  
Rafe and Ella stepped out of the plane onto a rural airstrip. They still had a train ride to go before they would arrive at Rafe's parent's home. Ella was exhausted, believe it or not the pregnancy (as early in it as she still was) and the trip had taken a lot out of her. Rafe noticing his wife's fatigue placed his arm around her waist, to steady her. Finally they found the car that was to take them to the train station.  
  
Rafe and Ella stepped out of the cab in downtown Nashville. They had over an hour till they had to even be at the train station so they decided to explore some shops and get some lunch. They found a small café and sat down at an outdoor table. The waitress, named Viviane came over to take their order. Surprisingly she recognize Rafe,  
  
"Rafe McCawley! Why it's been years but I would recognize you anywhere!"  
  
Rafe glanced at the woman's nametag, then at her face.  
  
"Viviane Davis. I didn't think you would ever leave your mother on that farm. This is my wife Ella."  
  
"I never thought I'd see Rafe McCawley settle down and marry! It's very nice to meet you Ella. Rafe and I grew up together, I lived one farm over from him."  
  
"Yeah I never thought you of all people Viv would go to the city. She was such a tomboy."  
  
"Ha ha very funny Rafe, I had to get out of there, I was turning into." she answered trailing off. "So Rafe what's new with you?"  
  
"Well I got married, went back to Pearl Harbor, now Elle and I are on our way to see my parents. We have a surprise for them."  
  
Viviane looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Rafe and I are going to have a baby." Ella told her.  
  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"  
  
They ordered lunch, said goodbye to Viviane and left for the train station.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The car approached the farmhouse that stood atop a hill. Mrs. McCawley, who was hanging up wash in the yard walked to meet the car. She was very surprised to see her son and daughter-in-law. Ella got out of the car and hugged her as Rafe paid the cab driver. "Hey Mom! I missed you." "Rafe it's wonderful to see you but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ella wanted to see where I grew up so we decided to surprise you, especially since if I remember correctly there is an anniversary this week."  
  
Ella remembered Rafe telling her his parent's wedding anniversary was at the end of the week, just before they left. She was glad they had someone to celebrate with.  
  
"Well come in, your father is down at the barn, helping some of the hands finish the chores. He'll be so surprised!"  
  
************************************************************************ Ella had been given the tour of the house and then decided to take a nap. She woke after an hour's sleep feeling very refreshed. She got changed into a pretty blue dress, all the while thinking how she wouldn't be able to wear it again for awhile. She went downstairs to the kitchen where Ruth was making dinner and Rafe was sitting at the table talking to her.  
  
"Hey Elle, you just missed Dad, he went to his study with the paper."  
  
"Do you need any help Mom?" It felt strange calling someone that, it'd been years since she'd had a mother.  
  
"Not at all dear just relax." ************************************************************************  
  
Dinner was finished and everyone was relaxing just enjoying the spring air. Rafe looked at Ella and decided that this was the best time to tell them.  
  
"Well you know guys Elle and I had another reason for coming here. We have a little surprise for you."  
  
By now he had his parents undivided attention. He was holding Ella's hand; he could feel her shaking.  
  
"Ella and I are going to have a baby." 


	10. The Party

Chapter 10  
  
Sorry this took so long!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rafe and Ella climbed the steps to the hall where his parent's party was being held. Ella was dressed impeccably in her usual stylish clothing, Rafe wore a suit and together they made quite a couple. The entered the through the large set of double doors, Rafe immediately being assaulted with hugs from the many neighbors he hadn't seen in years. One woman, about the age of his parents enveloped him in a hug, not noticing Ella.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Davis. How are you?" Rafe said as the woman finally let go of him.  
  
"I'm good, getting lonely on that farm, now that Vivie left me. "  
  
'Yes I was surprised, my wife Ella and I ran into her in Nashville on our way here."  
  
"Her and her crazy dream of being a singer! Did you say wife?" The batty older woman rambled.  
  
"Yes, this is my wife, Ella" Ella stepped foreword and shook the woman's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ella said, as the woman pumped her hand fervently.  
  
"Rafe she's adorable!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact Ella was standing right beside her.  
  
"Well thank you Mrs. Davis. I agree."  
  
"Oh stop it!" Ella said blushing.  
  
"So when did you two get married? I haven't seen your mother in ages Rafe, that's why I didn't know."  
  
"Well actually we've been married for almost four months now, Our wedding was in February. My mom's real excited about the baby too."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry Elle. We're expecting a baby. Actually that's part of the reason we're here. We just found out a few weeks ago. She's due just before Christmas. She didn't want to take away any of the importance from my parents tonight, that's why I wasn't supposed to open my big mouth."  
  
Rafe and Ella made their way around the room, greeting and talking to each guest. The news about the marriage and the baby spread quickly. By the end of the night the two had been questioned about names, sexes, colors for the nursery and everything and anything baby related.  
  
Just as the party began to wind down the door opened and a woman walked in. A very pretty woman. She wore a very tight, low cut, red dress. Her red hair was done up on top of her head. Her eyes blazed a brilliant blue. She sauntered up to Rafe, who was busy helping someone with a plate and hadn't noticed her arrive.  
  
"Hey baby miss me much?"  
  
Rafe turned around and looked into those eyes. The eyes that could only belong to one person, Caroline, it had been years since she'd left.  
  
"Caroline." He said tears rising in his throat. He brought her into a tight hug, as Ella gazed on looking at the scene with interest."  
  
"So little brother it's been what ten years?"  
  
"Yes ten long excruciating years Caroline." He replied. "Why didn't you come back, why did you leave."  
  
At that moment Rafe's parents recognized their daughter. She was grabbed into a tight hug ad Rafe's mother sobbed and thanked god. ************************************************************************  
  
The entire McCawley family was seated around the kitchen table. Ell's head rested on Rafe's shoulder as his sister began to talk. The story unfolded rapidly. Rafe's sister had gotten pregnant and decided to spare her family the humiliation and heartache of their only daughter being a single mother. SO she left in the middle of the night with enough money to get to Nashville, where she could get a job and work to support her family. She did just that. She gave birth to a baby boy, called James. She worked for years in a small restaurant, just barely making the bills. One day she met a man, Michael Wentworth. They dated and eventually married, he adopted James and now they had two other children. Caroline had run into Viviane Davis just last week and she encouraged her to go home, to tell her family of the hard past she had.  
  
Everyone decided to go to bed, all this information was too much to handle right away. ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe and Ella were leaving the next day for home. The accompanied Caroline to her home in the city where she demanded that they come inside and meet her small family. They entered the small townhouse, Caroline immediately being hugged by a small girl, who had to be her daughter. The oldest child, a boy of ten or so looked at the two strangers incredulously. "Where's your father, James?"  
  
"In the kitchen Mama." He replied, never taking his eyes off Rafe or Ella.  
  
Caroline went into the kitchen and came out again with a man, her husband.  
  
"James, Sarah this is your Uncle Rafe and your Aunt Ella." The children stared at them as though they were aliens, however they soon warmed up. Soon there was a baby's cry.  
  
"Uh that's Lucy up from her nap." Michael exclaimed and jumped up to get the baby. He brought her back into the living room and handed her to Rafe.  
  
"Thought maybe you'd like to hold your niece, since you'll have one of your own running around soon."  
  
"Yeah I could use the practice," Rafe admitted.  
  
Finally, Rafe and Ella had to leave. They got on the train that would take them to the airstrip. ************************************************************************  
  
Ella rolled over. How great it felt to be in her own bed. She woke Rafe for work and got back in bed. She was exhausted. Finally she got up. ************************************************************************  
  
Okay sorry for the short chapter! I just got bored with this. 


	11. Heat, Old friends, New acquaintances

Chapter 11  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was July. Pearl Harbor was as hot as it had ever been. Sweltering really. Ella had stopped going to work, the heat was much too intense and she was unceasingly uncomfortable. The heat of the afternoon was upon them; Ella lay on a chaise on the porch, a glass of icy lemonade at her side. The only relief she got was from the soft breeze from the ocean. She heard Evelyn come in. She stood up the heat getting to her already,  
  
"Hi guys!" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Hi" came the very suppressed voice of Danny.  
  
"Danny's tired, the heat is getting to them. Grace should fall asleep soon though."  
  
"Okay, See ya Ev"  
  
Ella decided the best option was to grab a blanket and head for the waves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evelyn returned from work that after noon to find Ella, Danny and Grace all very wet. They had just come off the beach, soaked and sandy. Evelyn looked wistfully at her children, if only she had the time to play and be free like they did. She thanked Ella and left, hurrying home to her own sweltering house. ************************************************************************  
  
Rafe returned home that evening to find his wife asleep on the porch, she had been napping often, the pregnancy and the heat getting to her. He gazed at her, thinking how lucky and truly blessed he was, Evelyn may have been his first love but now he realized she wasn't his only love. Ella sensing the presence of another stirred and awoke.  
  
"Hi" she said sleepily  
  
"Hi" Rafe replied with a soft smile.  
  
"When did you get home?"  
  
"Not long ago, ten minutes or so. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really, you?"  
  
"Nah not too much, Want to go into town have dinner there?"  
  
"Okay, I'll eat as long as I don't have to cook, too hot to put that stove on."  
  
"Okay" Rafe laughed at the disgusted sound in her voice when she spoke of cooking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ella went upstairs and combed her hair, brushed her teeth and changed. She and Rafe left for the restaurant.  
  
They arrived at the small brick building and parked in the small lot. As they entered the restaurant Rafe recognized a tall man with strawberry blonde hair. He wondered if it was who he thought it was. Ella got his attention when she questioned him  
  
"Rafe? Do you know that man?"  
  
"Actually Elle, he looks like an old friend of mine, from when I was here at Pearl all them years ago."  
  
"So go say hello, if it isn't him he'll just think you were being polite."  
  
Rafe walked over to the man and timidly said "Um Hello."  
  
"My god it's Rafe McCawley." It had been who Rafe thought it was.  
  
The two men brought each other into a tight embrace; after all it had been years. Ella sensing the sincerity of the two stayed at bay. When they broke apart she looked curiously to her husband who waved her over.  
  
"Ella I want you to meet Red, a good friend of mine."  
  
Ella approached the stranger and put out her hand, he took it shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Red, this is my wife Ella."  
  
"Elle this is Red, he was here too, Have you seen Danny Walker? " Rafe cut off.  
  
Red joined Ella and Rafe for dinner that night and offered him one of their many guestrooms, an offer he graciously accepted. ************************************************************************ 


	12. Christms Angel

Chapter 12 Story by ME! Princess Nikki A/N I'm so sorry this has been so long.wow almost 6 months. Completely lost track of the story, AP American history bites. Junior year is hard. What can I say I'm an eternal child.  
  
Rafe paced the length of the white waiting room. He was tense and nervous, you could see it in his eyes. His best friend Danny Walker sat on a chair yawning and flipping through a magazine. It was late, after midnight and they had been at the hospital since eight that evening.  
  
"How long does it take to have on baby?!" Rafe asked frustrated.  
  
"It takes time Rafe, you've gotta be patient, I remember when Ev had Gracie it took her, well it wasn't that long, but it sure felt like years."  
  
Rafe's father looked at him with a respectful gaze, his son had grown up very well, and he was proud of him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Two hours later  
  
Rafe was stretched out on the tiny sofa in the waiting room, Danny on the opposite sofa.  
  
"Mr. McCawley. sir?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rafe said sleepily.  
  
"Your wife is in her room with your daughter, if you'd like to see them?"  
  
"Oh of course!" **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Rafe entered the white room quietly, "Ella must be exhausted," he thought.  
  
She was lying against the white pillow her golden hair pulled back from her face and damp. In her arms was a tiny pink bundle.  
  
He reached out and stroked her soft cheek. His daughter. His very own.  
  
Ella awoke sensing someone's presence.  
  
"Hi Rafe."  
  
"Hey there beautiful," was his reply. "Isn't she perfect?" Ella questioned.  
  
Rafe sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the pink blanket that bundled the baby. "Yep. Ten fingers, and ten toes, I would say she's perfect."  
  
Ella laughed a little and sat up, she handed the baby to Rafe who seemed a little unsure of her action, and she lay back down.  
  
"What are we going to name her?" Rafe asked.  
  
"I don't know, any suggestions?"  
  
"Hmm. I was always fond of Mildred or Harriet." Rafe said a teasing quality in his voice.  
  
Ella's face was pure shock. "Um yeah they're nice. I was thinking of maybe something not so. traditional."  
  
Rafe laughed, his wife was so kind, she truly thought he meant that, "Well whatever we call her she's the best Christmas present I ever got, even if she came the day before Christmas Eve."  
  
"Okay well I'm going to go home and you Mrs. McCawley need to go to sleep. Dr. Rafe's orders."  
  
She laughed sweetly and gave Rafe instructions to give the baby to the nurse to take to the nursery. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
A small crowd gathered outside the nursery window. "But Mommy I wanna see her. she's my cousin." Danny whined. Children were forbidden from going any farther then the nursery window.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. McCawley had flown in for Christmas, and were so excited that their son's child had been born, although early, but while they were there.  
Olivia Cecilia McCawley entered the world on December 23, 1945, one full month ahead of schedule. After discarding the names of Harriet and Mildred Rafe and Ella decided on Olivia Cecilia, a perfect name for their Christmas angel. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Other then the usual presents given on Christmas morning and the usual excitement the family has, Christmas of 1945 was extra special. Ella would be arriving home on Christmas day bring she and Rafe's ultimate Christmas surprise. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Rafe's persistent blowing of the car horn that Christmas morning surely awoke the neighbors. Ella laughed as she looked down at her new baby with loving eyes. Before they even pulled in the circular driveway Rafe's parents had gone out to the porch, in their pajamas.  
  
Rafe parked, helped Ella out and carried the tiny infant up the stairs of the house. Ella, who was visibly exhausted, was greeted with a tender hug by Ruth. "Ella honey, you go right up to bed, don't worry about anything I can take care of it all." And Ella did just that. 


End file.
